The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to power adapters for IHSs.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some situations, multiple portable IHSs (e.g., a notebook computer or a laptop computer) are used in a single physical location (e.g., a conference room). In such situation, each of the multiple portable IHSs likely operates in association with its own power adapter so that the portable IHS may receive power from a power source (e.g., an alternating current (“AC”) outlet).
In such situation, the number of IHSs usable at the physical location may be limited by, for example, the number of AC outlets available. Also, operating multiple portable IHSs, each with its own power adapter, may cause various problems including personal injury (e.g., injury caused by tripping over wires) and equipment damage.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power adapter and method without the disadvantages discussed above.